Jeeper Creepers 4: The Mate Yandere
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: 23 Years later, Trish's daughter Jane is on the Creepers list. But not to eat. To mate with. If he has a mate, he can be awake for along as he wants. More inside. "Emily Browning as Jane"
1. Infor

Trish Jenner is known as a writer about the Creeper. The monster who terrorized her and her brother. And then killed her brother. All taking place twenty three years ago. Now she is a married woman, with kids of her own.

Her daughter, Jane, is going to a barn with a group of others to see this thing that killed her uncle years ago. She wanted to take a whack at it.

What jane, nor Trish knew was that her scent, would make the Creeper wake up early. She is its soulmate. Something that can keep him awake for as long as it wants.

And she will be his even if she didn't want to be.

A whole lot of blood will be shed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come and get me you mother fucker!" Jane looked at her mother Trish as she said these words into a recorder, and to her webcam.

Jane sighed and heard her little brother calling for her. She walked back into the living room where her little seven year old brother, Darry, was playing.

"Can we have some lunch?" He asked. Jane couldnt help but smile at how cute her little brother was. She nodded and ruffled his blond hair.

Jane's father, Richard, divorced her mom when Jane was only eight. Then her mom got remarried to a man name Peter. He took her in like his own. Sure her father came by to see her every now and then.

But she really saw Peter as her dad.

Trish and Richard met when she went to Australia. A year after her brother was killed. Her famlily thought it would be nice for Trish to go see the world and forget about things for awhile.

The two met when she was almost hit by a car and Richard saved her. They hit it off greatly. They got married and then had Jane about a month later. Yeah sure the Jenners were upset that she was pregnant during the wedding, but they loved Jane.

Richard had asked about why a day was so important to Trish and when she told him everything about what happened to her and her brother Darry.

But he didnt believe her. But he supported her.

But apparently as the years went on, he believed that she was crazy, and divorced Trish. He tried to take Jane away for safety but soon stopped cause he knew that Trish would never hurt Jane.

Jane stood in front of the stove making Kraft mac and cheese. She could hear the tv in the background, but was muffled due to the fact that she had in ear buds, playing music.

She looked over to make sure Darry was ok as she dumped the cooked noodles into the strainer, then went back to the stove to make the cheese sauce.

Soon the seven year old was happily sitting at the table eating his lunch. Jane went over to her mothers office with a bowl. She knocked on the doorframe and when her mom looked at her, Jane smiled.

"I brought lunch." Jane said, walking over to her mom who gave her a grateful smile. "How is the story going?" Jane asked handing the bowl to her mom. "Its going well. Just got done and now all I need to do is check it over and post it." Trish told her oldest.

Looking Jane over, she looked like the perfect mix of Trish and her ex husband. Jane got her dark hair, nose, eye shape, eye color, and accent from Richard. Her face shape, lips, slightly tanned skin, height, and drive from Trish.

She was such a good kid. Trish felt bad for Jane. Trish and Peter have been victims of the Creeper, so the two have been trying to find evidence on how to stop the Creeper. Leaving to go to past places that the Creeper have been. Meaning that Jane had to grow up early and take care of herself, and soon her little brother.

Trish took her daughters hand, giving it a loving squeeze. "I'm sorry for everything Janey." Trish said. "I know that its been a lot. Even more so this year. But we really appreate your help." Jane smiled.

"I'm happy to help mum. I just wish I could do more to help." Jane had been fascinated by the Creature her mom and step dad was obsessed about. She could remember sneaking over to her moms office to watch her mom work on things. And when her mom went to bed, Jane would go in and read over everything.

All the news reports. Obituaries. Trish's written words. Though it made her sad, she found herself interested in them. If this Creature was real, then she wanted to make sure he was stopped, just like her mom did.

"You are doing great now." Trish said. Jane smiled at her mom. "Um, I'm gong on a trip with friends if that's ok? Just to the beach. Is that ok?" Jane asked. Trish smiled and nodded.

"I think you going to the beach is a great thing for you. How about you take Darry to your grandparents. Peter and I are going to a new place for a couple of days." Trish told her daughter. Jane nodded.

"Sure. Umm... Can you call Nan, and I'll help Darry pack." Jane said. Trish nodded.

Jane walked back to her brother and sat beside him with her own bowl of noodles. She smiled at him, lost in thought as she ate.

She wouldn't know what she would do with out this kid.

Growing up, having to take care of him you would think that she would resent him. But she never was able to do so. When she was angry or upset, little Darry would be found with his big sister.

"What?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head. "Nothing. You're just adorable is all." Jane told him. He gave a toothy grin. "When you're done eating, I'm going to take you to Nanny and Pappy's house. Ok? We'll make a trip out of it." She told him.

He nodded happily.

_

Who knew that this trip would become a bloody one?


	3. Cast

Emily Browning : Jane  
Gina Philips : Trish  
Mark Wahlberg : Peter  
Jonathan Breck as Creeper  
Justin Long as Derry SR  
Jackson Robert Scott as Derry Jr  
Eric Bana as Richard  
Jason Momoa as Carter  
Juno Temple as Carly  
Thomas Dekker as Tom  
Daniel Radcliffe as Mitch  
Rose Leslie as May  
Shia LaBeouf as Ryder  
Mia Goth as Mia

*Will be adding more as I go on. So keep an eye out*


	4. Chapter 2

Jane's POV

I smiled and got up and went to Darry's room. I grabbed the duffle bag that Darry was given for his birthday one year, and started packing some clothes. I didn't know when he would be picked up, but I just packed enough clothes for a week.

"Janey! I'm ready!" I heard little Darry call. I giggled. I grabbed his bag and walked out of his room.

I went to the living room and saw him standing at the door. His shoes on and a bright grin on his face. I didn't have the heart to tell him that his shoes were on the wrong foot. I sat his bag down beside him. "Good job bud. I'm going to go pack and then we will head out. Maybe stop for ice cream?" I asked.

He brightened and nodded quickly.

I giggled and kissed his head.

"Ok go say good bye and then I should be ready." I told his ruffling his dirty blond hair. He grumbled jokingly and ran off to find his parents.

I went up to my room and started to pack.

I doubled checked everything over. When I was done I grabbed my bags and walked back to the front door.

Peter and my mom walked over with Darry to help us pack up my car. Peter and I started loading the car. "Did you pack his stuffed monkey. You know he can't sleep with out it." Peter asked. I laughed. "Yes. I packed the monkey." I told him

"Did you pack your phone charger? And extra batteries? Is your phone charged all the way? Do you have the gun?" He asked. I laughed and shook him. "I have everything. Even extra bullets. It'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen."

He smiled.

"Sorry. I just want make sure. You never know." He told me. I nodded. I closed the trunk and we walked back to the front of the car. I smiled and walked to my mom. She and I hugged. "Please protect Darry with your life. And please for the love of all things holy protect yourself." She begged me.

I looked at her. "I am just going a few hours away to Nan's Everything is going to be fine." I told her. "But you know that I will protect him." I finished.

She nodded. "I love you." She told me. "I love you too mom." I told her. I walked to Peter and hugged him. I then helped Peter into the car, before getting in myself and drove off.

I stopped at a McDonalds for ice cream. Its where we met up with my friends, and boyfriend Carter. Carter went to Darry and picked him up throwing him over his strong shoulder. Making Darry squeal and laugh.

I smiled at the two.

I met Carter at school. He was the brother of my best friend Carly. He was this muscular man with long hair, a beard, and tattoos. He was everything I loved. He looked like a very scary man but he was a puppy on the inside.

Darry loved Carter, just as much as Carter loved Darry.

"So you guys ready for the beach?" Tom asked looking around with a grin. "You just want to see us girls with bikini's on." Carly said. He chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say I like what I see when you all dress in them." He joked.

Carly's boyfriend Mitch came up and held out a food bag for Carly. She smiled taking it, and kissed his cheek.

"Where's the others?" I asked as Carter put Darry back down. "At the gas station making sure they got enough to get there." Carly said. I nodded. "Babe. Can you stay here, while I get Darry and I some food?" I asked.

He stood, and walked over to me. He bent down and held my face to kiss me.

I kissed him back for a moment. He then pulled away and looked at me. "I'll get it." He said. I nodded. "Come on little man. Lets give your sister a break." He said, grabbing Darry and rolling him up on his shoulder.

Darry giggled and laughed as he was taken inside.

"So when do you think you and Carter will get married. I mean you two have been dating for three years." Carly said, eating some fries. I looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I have dropped some hints, but..." I said looking down biting my lip.

I heard Carly scoff. "Knowing men like I do. Their morons." She said. "Hey now. I'm standing right here." Mitch said. She smiled and kissed him. "Oh I know baby. You're my moron." She told him patting his cheek.

He chuckled. "Good." He said.

I sat there as the others arrived. Carly telling them that we are making a stop to drop off my brother.

Something in me was feeling different.

I didn't know what it was. But it just felt weird.

"Hey guys. I have an idea. There's this farm that my cousin went to. We can see this wild creature this old man killed years ago. He said that its still perfectly reserved. Like it was still alive, but it isn't." May said.

"And why do we want to do that?" Ryder asked. May glared at him. "Cause it sounds like the weirdo that Jane's mom is crazy about." May said. She looked back at me. "No offence." I rolled my eyes.

"We don't want to take longer to get to the Jenners. I want to see them too." Mia said. I smiled at meek Mia. She was sweet.

"My grandpa stopped making moonshine." I grinned at Mia. She frowned. "Lets go to the barn." She said. I laughed.

_

Soon I went to the car. I had put in the location of the barn. "I promise we will only be there to take a picture and then heading to Nan's." I told Darry.

He looked at his feet.

"Can I stay in the car?" He asked. I nodded, looking at him threw the rearview mirror. "Of course bud. Like I said. A small detour for a picture and then we'll be on our way." I told him, pulling onto the road with the others.


	5. Chapter 3

We arrived at this giant farm. I parked my car with the others vehicles. I got out and went to Darry's window. He rolled it down to look at me. "Just ten minutes right?" He asked looking at the barn.

He looked scared of it.

"Yeah bud. Just ten minutes. Can I have one?" I asked, pointing to the chocolate that he was eating. He nodded and handed her a piece. "Hey. We have to give them $5 to see the thing." May said. I looked back at her. I went and got the money needed and gave it to her, before going back to Darry.

I gave Darry a small smile, before eating the chocolate he had given me. I leaned foreword towards him.

"Give me a kiss." I told him. He smiled and did as told. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Lock the doors, and remember not to talk to anyone." I told him, going to reach for my phone and bag.

I made sure the ac was on for him, and then backed away as Darry rolled up the windows for me. I waited to hear the sound of him locking the door. When I heard it, I smiled nodding, and left with my group.

Carter smiled and took my hand. I smiled up at him.

I looked at the man watching us all. I gave him a small smile. He didn't return it.

"So is it real?" Mia asked. The man looked at her. "Its real if you want to believe it." He told her. "Who killed it?" Mitch asked. He looked at him now. "My dad." He replied.

I looked down.. This could be the thing that killed my uncle.

Anger grew in me.

I freed my hand and rushed inside. I could feel the others watching me. The last thing I heard before I walked into the barn was Carly saying. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her here."

"You seem to all to happy to see that ugly son of a bitch I got hanging up there." A voice said out of no where, making me jump. I turned to find the owner of the voice. Sitting on the other side of the barn was an old man.

He looked at me as he rocked in his rocking chair with a shotgun in his hands. Beside him was a old looking harpoon shooting thingy. I walked over to him. But froze when I saw it.

The creature.

So it really is real...

I gulped and just starred at it. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I felt a shiver of fear go threw me.

"Holy shit. That is some gnarly shit." I jumped out of my frozen state to see the group behind me. Tom who had spoken walked up at the creature.

I looked down holding myself as unease filled my entire being. Something told me to get out of here. That I never should've come here. That none of us should've.

"Babe? You ok?" Carter asked wrapping an arm around me. I looked at him and nodded. "I just feel the need to grab that man's gun, and just unload it into that thing." I whispered to him. He pulled me into a hug.

He knew all about what happened to my mom and my uncle.

"How did you catch it?" Ryder asked looking at the old man from earlier. "Shot him. With a handmade harpoon. This harpoon here." He said. I looked at him. "How long ago?" I made myself ask.

He looked at me. "Almost twenty three years ago." He replied. I felt my heart drop. Fear and dread went threw me.

"Come on I want to go." I whispered to Carter. He nodded. "Thank you for letting us see it." Carter said in a way that told the others that we was leaving.

"Wait. I want pictures." May whined. She and Mia went close to the thing telling Ryder to take pictures of them in front of the thing.

"You seem to be waiting for something." Mitch said, holding Carly to him. The old man grinned. "Just couple more days or so. Maybe less." He said. That was it for me.

I shoved Carters arms off me and rushed out of the barn. I walked out and I don't know what happened to me, as soon as I stepped out of the barn, I threw up.

"Janey!" I heard people call out. I coughed and spat the taste out. I stood up straight and wiped my mouth. I saw Darry looking at me worriedly. I guess he got out of the carto check on me.

What a sweet boy.

Everyone, including the old man and the man from earlier was now around me. "Jackie, go get the girl a water." The old man said. The man from earlier, who's name I guess is Jackie, nodded and left.

"Really I'm ok. I guess the smell was to much for me." I said. "You know more about this thing don't you?" The old man asked. Though he asked, it seemed as if he was stating a fact.

I nodded.

"My uncle was killed by that thing." I told him. "Who was he?" He asked me. "Darry Jenner. My mom, Trish Jenner, was there as well. She tried to trade places with her brother, but that fucking thing took off with my uncle." I said.

"Trish... Patricia Marion now right?" I nodded, and held my brother to me. "We're her kids." Darry said proudly. He was always proud of our family.

"Go get in the car bud." I told him softly. He looked up at me and nodded, going to do as I said to do.

I gave Jackie a small grateful smile, as he returned with a water bottle. I took a big sip, gurgling the water and spiting it out.

"You guys be careful on the road. Stay indoors for a long time. Tell the kid to do the same." He said. I nodded and we all walked away

_

*no one's POV*

Jack Sr, and Jack Jr watched the group leave.

"Get rid of that. If theres a chance that thing makes it out of here, I don't want it getting her scent and going after her." The older man said to his son. His son nodded and went to work.

He got to work on cleaning it up.

When he was done he went inside with his father since it was getting late.

Not knowing that if they had stayed, they would've seen movement in the barn.

_

*Creeper's POV*

He shouldn't be waking up yet.

It was to early.

But the scent. The fear filled scent was different then what he looked for.

The skin that went around his face moved from his face, he looked around blindly.

He needed to feed.

He pulled himself free.

He went out to search for the sent.

He stopped at a spot getting down.

He smelt a spot, and grinned.

A mate.

Someone to keep him awake forever.

Ready or not.


	6. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe how happy I felt as we pulled into the drive way of my grandparents. Lola and Tim.  
I just gave sigh of relief when I put my car into park. I didn't want to be on the road anymore. I didn't want to drive anymore. I just wanted to be at the cabin and just forget a bit. That thing wont be there or here. We are hours away from that barn.  
I heard Darry run out of the car as I laid my forehead against the wheel. I heaved another sigh as my own door opened. But not from my own doing. I jerked and looked to see Carter. "Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Ok. Go greet your family, and I'll attach my bike to the car." He said. I nodded and got out. I kissed him quickly. I loved feeling his beard on my face when we kiss.  
I walked inside to greet my grandparents with hugs.  
They hugged me and greeted my friends.  
They offered us room to stay. But I just wanted to get to the beach. Well I guess it really isn't a beach. More like a lake. but it resembles a beach.  
It belongs to my birth dad.  
It's really the only time I get to see him. This or on my birthday. I have a older step sister, Alex. She was born from my dad's first marriage. It wasn't a planned pregnancy and they got married cause of the baby.  
But then her mom started cheating and my dad divorced her. Alex was a rebel. But she was a strong and caring woman. I was so happy to have her. I miss her a lot. I wished she'd visit more.  
But Alex and her husband Aaron had their own life to live. They had been trying to have kids. Aaron was awesome. He owned his own store. Alex was a Instagram model and gym coach.  
My grandma, even though I declined, made us all some things to eat for the road.  
I hugged Darry. "I want you to be careful until I return ok?" I told him, he nodded. I looked at my grand parents. "You too." I told them. "I promise. I will keep an eye out for the birds." My grandparents said.  
I nodded, and walked out with my friends.  
"Go get comfy Jane. I'll drive." Carter said rubbing my back. I smiled and nodded. I got in the passenger seat. I sighed taking a sip of coke.  
Carter started the car, turning on the radio. I smiled at him as a song that we loved came on. It was called Rebel Love Song by Black Vail Brides.  
Carter and I loved music. More like punk/heavy metal. It was a very big thing that connected us together. One of our dates was to go see Linkin Park. It was so sad when we heard about Chester's suicide.  
We loved that band and went to give our respects.  
Carter and I loved going to concerts.  
Carter reached over and took my hand. I smiled as he kissed my hand. We sang along to the song.

I laughed as Carter does some dramatic movements to the end of the song. I shook my head as the next song came on. It was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.  
I laid back and sang along to the soft love song. Carter said it was our song. And I loved it. My mix was literally a mix of music.  
I closed my eyes and rested against the window. Letting the soft voice singing to us.  
I soon fell asleep.  
_

I woke up in the car. It was now morning out. I looked beside me and saw the car was empty. "Carter?" I called out, getting out myself.  
I looked around. I didn't know where I was. I looked around as fear flew threw me.  
"You need to hurry." I spun around to look a man standing there. He had dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a dirty ripped yellow shirt.

I looked at the man's stomach that was showing threw the giant gap in the shirt. A rose tattoo was there, and I felt my gut drop.  
This was my uncle Derry.  
He looked at me.  
"Derry." His eyes widened in shock. "You know me?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm your sisters daughter. I'm Jane." I said feeling my eyes water.  
He reached out brushing the hair out of my face. "You look just like her." He said. I smiled. He then frowned. He looked scared. "You need to get out of here." I looked at him. I then heard something behind me.  
I looked and didn't see anything.  
I looked back at my uncle and gasped backing away in shock and fear.  
He had no eyes.

"He will hurt you if you stay in the area near the barn." He said to me. "Wake up and get out!" He shouted.

I gasped and jerked awake.  
I looked around in fear.  
"Babe? You ok?" Carter asked. I looked at him. "Where are we?" I asked still filled with adrenalin from the dream I just woke up from.  
"We are two hours away from your grandparents. Were about an hour and a half away." He said. I nodded and relaxed more. I'm hours away from that awful barn.  
"You ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Just an dream." I said taking a big gulp of soda.  
_

We arrived at the house.  
I got out of the car, and grabbed one of the box of weapons that I had packed and went to the lake house that was near the deck.  
I started putting the things away.  
"Well look at who I found breaking into my lake house?" I grinned and turned to face my sister Alex.

I smiled and rushed over to hug her. She hugged me back.  
"I missed you." She said. "I missed you too." I told her. "So I saw that Carter is here. I'm glad you two are still together. You two are adorable. With him so big and tall, and you so skinny and tiny." She teased.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Well lets go. Dad will be over tomorrow." She told me. I nodded. She rubbed my back. "So dad knows about Carter but never met him?" I nodded. "This will be hilarious." She laughed. I laughed and walked her inside.  
_

I told Carter that I wanted to sleep with Alex tonight so she and I could talk and catch up, which he understood.  
So I went to my old room and got into my pjs. Alex got changed and we got into my bed.  
We use to do this all the time when we was growing up. We just held hands and talked about things that was on our minds. Comfort each other when we heard our parents fighting.  
So that's what we did now.  
"So no ring?" Alex asked me. I sighed and shook my head no. "I have been dropping hints but he hasn't noticed. That or he has noticed and doesn't want to get married. To me or anyone period." I told her.  
"I have seen the way that man looks at you. He is head over heals for you. I'm sure he will propose soon." She said. I pursed my lips and shrugged.  
"Lets get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." She said yawning. I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

RIP To Chester. He will be missed. God Bless his family. I know that it wasn't very recent but it doesn't matter. I still give my love to all who have been affected by suicide, or have thought about suicide. I am a victim myself of attempts of suicide. There are people out there to talk to you. You aren't alone. There's websites, and phone lines to talk to. Or anyone in your family or friends. Be a friend, cause just like people like Chester, Robin, Avicii, and other people like them who seemed to have a great and happy life was miserable inside and hurting. Cause just one small act of kindness can change a life. God bless you all.


	7. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning. I looked at Alex who was still asleep. I smiled and got up. I put a different pair of clothing and went out onto the dock. I laid a mat down and started stretching.

I then started to focus on doing my yoga.

I worked on my inner energy. I don't know how long I was out here. But I as I started losing my focus I felt eyes on me. I stopped, opening my eyes looking around.

I saw Jason watching me from the door smiling softly.

I smiled at him covering my stomach.

"How long have you been there?" I shouted over. I put my over shirt that I brought down with me. I then walked over and he held me close to him.

"Just a bit. I was to distracted to keep track." He said as he bent down as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed me sweetly. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

I pulled away and yelped as he smacked my butt. I gave him a playful glare and he gave me a goofy grin in return. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I went to gather my things. I heard the sound of my father's car pulling in.

I sighed. "Here we go." I groaned. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We then walked up to my dad. I watched my dad look at us with an eyebrow raised. But as we got to him he smiled at us. "Hey Janey Bear." He greeted.

"Hey dad." I greeted back. I watched him eye bawl Carter. "Who's this?" He asked. "Uh this is Carter dad. I told you about him last time we talked on the phone." I almost added last year, but I kept my mouth shut.

He nodded. Carter walked up and held out a hand to my dad. "Hello sir. Its a pleasure to meet you." He greeted like a gentleman. Richard shook Carter's hand. "Carter? What's your relationship with my daughter?" He asked.

I mentally facepalmed.

"I think its obvious. We're dating dad. Have been for a long while now." I said. Though he tried to keep a relationship going, it was rocky from time to time.

Carter smiled down at me and I looked up to smile at him.

My dad did his look around the place. Meeting my friends and such. Anything to make himself look good. Like a great dad.

He then invited me to lunch. Just him and I. So I agreed.

I went to shower first then change into a sundress. Knowing Richard it would be a nice place. Not to fancy this early in the day. That's saved for dinner.

I got into the car with my dad, and he put the roof down on the convertible we was in. Richard prided in having nice things.

His car excpeally.

"So how long have you two been dating?" He asked. "Almost two years." I answered looking out at the view. "Does he treat you right?" He asked as we got to a stop. "Are we having the sex and relationship talk dad? Cause your to late for that." I said making a face.

He jerked his head over to look at me. I laughed. "Mom and Peter already had it with me." I told him. He relaxed.

We soon got the restaurant and was seated. Our drinks came out. I got a coke with no ice, he got a water with a lime. I looked the menu over seeing what to get. I didn't want to eat something to big. Carter was planning to make a big dinner for everyone tonight. And when Carter cooks... Mmmm.

I decided on the loaded baked potato soup. It was normally a starter but ill just get two and it'll make a normal bowl.

"So tell me about Carter. What's he like?" He asked me when the waiter left from taking our order, making me sigh. "Carter is a good man. From Hawaii, he owns his own business, has his own place. He treats me right, he doesn't think mom is crazy." I heard my dad huff.

"Jane. I don't think your mom is crazy." I rolled my eyes. "You tried to get the state to take me away from her." I said. "Look I didn't bring you here to fight." He started, but I interrupted.

"No. You brought me to a public place for lunch to pry into my life. To worm in to see how bad mom is. To judge if I've gone crazy. If you really did care about my life so much dad, you would've been in it more. I hear from you almost three times a year. So don't pretend that you are so curious as to how I have been." I said standing.

I looked at our waiter. "We'll take the check and I want mine to go." I said. The waiter nodded seeing how pissed I was and rushed away to do as I told him to do. I sighed rubbing my temple.

"I'm done. I want to go back." I told Richard. He stood up and nodded sadly. I walked to the car. Soon he followed carrying the food.

The drive back was quiet you could cut threw the silence with a knife. When we got back I grabbed the food and went inside. I put the food on the counter, grabbing mine and a spoon with some of the rolls that was in there as well, before heading to my room.

I put my headphones on and blasted my Spotify. Letting music block out the world for a bit as I ate my lunch.

I jumped when my headphones was taken off me and I looked up to see Carter. He gave me a gentle smile. "Hey. I'm guessing lunch with the old man didn't go well?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shrugged putting another spoon full into my mouth. He smiled and sat beside me. "He acts like he cares and that he's this great father. When he ignores us. I hear from him maybe three times a year if I'm lucky. And when I do see him he wants to analyses me to see if I'm as 'crazy' as my mom." I said sighing.

He kept listening as I ranted even more. Not interrupting me once.

"Look. You have a great dad in Peter. Just bear with Richard for awhile longer ok?" He asked rubbing my back. I nodded. I did have a great dad in Peter. I was so happy that he found my mom and took me in when he didn't have to.

"Come on. Why don't you lay down and rest a bit. I'll stay with you for a bit but then I need to get the food prepped." He said moving my now empty container of food.

I nodded and when he laid down I went up and snuggled up on him.

He rubbed my arm and back soothingly. That combined with his strong woodsy smell put me to sleep.

If only I knew that mayhem was on its way. Headed straight for us.


	8. Chapter 6

That night at the party, Jane was sitting with everyone. She smiled looking at Carter. He was at the fire pit checking the spit. She had helped get everything at the store after her tiny nap.

She was still upset over what happened earlier with Richard. But, as she took a sip of her screwdriver she tried to clear her mind. She smiled as her friends got up to dance.

She smiled brightly as Carter came over to her. "Why is a beautiful young lady like you doing here, sitting all alone with no one to dance with?" He asked holding out his hand.

It made her blush. She took his hand, and he helped her up. He pulled her over to the others and pulled her close as music played.

She swayed against him as the music took over her. His hand was on her possessively. It's how it always was when they went out dancing. He was possessive of her, but not like an abusive possessive. But a protective, I love my woman possessive.

She didn't mind. She loved it. She loved him and his hands on her. His hands were large and warm. She grinned and took a sip from her cup moving more provocative against him. She felt his hands tighten on her a bit. A soft growl was heard in her ear.

"I thought I told you not to tease me Janey?" He asked her. She just shrugged. "I need to pee." She said turning and giving him a kiss. He smiled at her as he let her go.

She walked inside.

Alex had told Jane that Richard had invited his girlfriend over and she had arrived about two hours ago.

Jane figured that they would be in Richards room. She didn't want to know doing what.

She walked threw the dark halls of the home. Something didn't feel right though. She walked to the hallway half bathroom. She walked inside, making sure to lock it. She peed and washed her hands.

She walked out and looked around. She sighed rubbing her face, as she headed to the kitchen. She was going to remake herself a drink. She saw May in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The redhead turned to look at the brunette grinning. "Jolly Ranchers shots." She said. Jane smiled. "Got grape?" Jane asked. The red head nodded and handed her the shot glass. The two clinked their cups and threw it back.

Jane wasn't a big drinker. She couldn't handle strong drinks. But with the Jolly Ranchers she can do this kind of shot.

"I'm taking all of these outside for everyone." Rose said. Jane nodded and watched her friend leave with the jars. Jane started making her screwdriver. She heard something in the dark house making her jump and she turned to see what the noise was.

She put the cup down and went looking around for the noise. What was Richard doing?

She froze seeing a figure standing in the shadows. The lights from outside threw a open window, casting a small light on the figure. It was a giant figure. She couldn't tell what it looked like. But something filled her with fear looking at it. She heard the figure rumble and make a purring sound.

She took a step back. She was close to the kitchen. She knew that there was a knife and one of Aaron's handguns in there. She saw the figure take a step closer to me and I dashed to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink.

She grabbed the hand gun and turned to face where the figure would be. She was sure that it was following her but didn't see anything. She was panting and her heart was racing. She went to the room the figure was in and it wasn't there anymore.

She raced around the first floor with the gun in hand. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She went back to the kitchen and put the handgun away. She leaned against the sink and took some deep breaths.

Did she drink more then she thought she did? Was she seeing things? Oh God... Was she going crazy?

"Babe? The meat is... Babe?" She heard Connors voice, and she looked at him. He rushed over. To him she looked overly spooked. He held her face and had her look at him.

"What happened?" He asked. "I thought I saw something... I heard a noise and went to look to see that if it was Richard, and there was a figure in the room over there. I growled and went to grab me... I'm going crazy!" She said shaking her head.

He hugged her. "Babe. You've been drinking, its dark, you was at that barn with the said creature that killed your uncle. Its stressful. I understand. You're not going crazy. I promise. And even if you are. I will still love you either way. Plus you know what they say about the crazy ones." He said with a small grin and a wink.

She gave a weak smile and wiped the fresh tears that had come to her eyes. She was so thankful for Connor.

"Come on, the meat is ready. Lets go. Grab the BBQ sauce and lets eat." He said. She smiled and did as he said.

The Creeper sat on the roof of the home his mate was in. He finally saw who woke him up. And she looked quite familiar to him. He shivered once again as he remembered what she smelt like. What her fear smelt like.

She was going to bare him strong children. He knew it.

He grinned a sharp tooth grin.

He hoped that she is ready for him.

Cause he will be coming for her.

But first he needed to divower and get stronger before taking care of his mate.


	9. Chapter 7

Jane took a moment away from the party. She wanted to call her mom really quick. So she got up from Carter's lap, throwing her paper plate into the fire and walked over to the sandy area of the lake, a bit away from the party. She pulled her sweater around her more as she looked around her childhood lake. She was always at peace here, watching the lake water caress against the sand like a love's caress. It was peaceful. When her parents fought she came here. She was heart broken when her mother was forced to move out, and Jane went with her cause she loved her mother and believed her.  
She was happy that Alex and Aaron bought it from her father with the promise that Richard could stay there when ever he was in town.  
But right now... Jane felt... well not at peace... She felt like she was being watched...  
Pulling her phone out, she started calling her mom. Not seeing the dark figure of a horrifying creature watching her from the trees. Jane held her phone to her ear listening to it ring. She kept an eye out at her surroundings. Slipping off her sandals and walking into the water a bit. Letting her feet get the same lovers caress that the sand under her tiny pale feet was receiving. "Jane?" Her mother's voice answered. "Hey mom. I meant to call you when I arrived at the house. But things happened and I only got to now." Jane told Trish. "That's ok baby. Peter had my phone so I wouldn't call you and bother you." Trish told her daughter.  
"Mom... I think I saw it." She told her mother. It was quiet on the phone, Jane was a bit worried she lost the call cause it happened over here when you was on the lakes sandy shore, not all the time but just sometimes.  
She looked at her screen, no still there. She was about to say something when her mothers worried voice spoke. "When?" She asked. "Yesterday. We made a pit stop on the way to Nan and Pap's. Derry stayed in the car and I went in to see if it really was that thing. I was just in for about five minutes." Jane told her mom.  
"You went that Jackies Barn didn't you?" Trish asked. "Yeah. The others wanted to go. I'm sorry mama." Jane told Trish. "I wish you didn't go there Janey." Trish told her eldest. "Is it the real thing?" Jane asked. "Yes Jane. That thing in the barn was the Creature that killed my brother." Trish answered. Jane looked up and around still feeling like she was being watched. She still was unable to see the Creature watching her from the shadows of the trees. "I have to go mama. We are having a party... I'll call you in the morning. I love you." She told her mom. "I love you too baby." Trish told her daughter before the two hung up. Jane stuck her phone into her back pocket and looked out to the water. Bringing her sweater closer and rubbed her arms feeling some chills. She walked away from the water, picking her shoes up and went back to the others.  
_

Gold evil eyes watched the brunette walk away from him. He would keep an eye on her for a bit. Make sure she wouldn't get away from him anytime soon. This place seemed like it was nice enough to make his pray feel safe. Safe till they find out that they was never safe and was going to die.  
He grinned a toothy grin. And she was beautiful enough to bring in strong male parts.

He really did luck out 


	10. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jane woke up and saw that Carter wasn't there in the bed anymore. She sat up and got out of the bed. She looked out the window and saw that Mia, May, and Carly was with Alex by the water. Looking at the her phone, Jane saw that it was almost lunch time. Wow she overly slept in. And she hardly drank. She got dressed in a pair of shorts, and two tank tops. She put her sneakers on and pulled her dark hair up into a ponytail. Leaving the bedroom, and heading down the stairs, she turned a corner and saw her father, Richard, in the living room. She hadn't spoken to him since their screwed up lunch yesterday. She stopped when he looked up at her. He gave her a tired smile. "Hey Janey bear." He greeted. "Hey dad... Im surprised you're here.. at the house right now I mean." She told him. He chuckled softly. "Rachel and I are going to the park for a picnic. I'm just waiting on her." He explained. She nodded holding her elbow.  
"Look Janey, about yesterday. Im sorry you felt I was trying to see if you was crazy. That isn't my intentions." He said. "Well that's how you make it seem like. And its every time we see or even talk to each other." She told him. Richard nodded looking down. "You have grown up so fast.. I have a hard time talking to you." She sighs. "I guess that's why you hardly ever try to talk to me or see me." She told him. It was like a shot to the heart for Richard.  
He knew that his youngest child was right. He didn't try very hard. He tried to spoil her when they did see each other. But Jane was a different kind of child. She didn't want to be spoiled. She wanted to work hard to earn the things she wanted. He would buy her something expensive and he would wake up to see that she cleaned the entire house. She wouldn't even touch the item he bought her until she did something to earn it. Jane was always so different from other children, not that he had a lot of experience with children, that he didn't know how to handle her. To bond with her.  
He just didn't know how. Richard looked at her. She looked like the perfect mix of himself and his ex wife. But just like Alex, Janey was a beauty. Inside and out. While Alex was a spit fire, Jane was a calm person. The two sisters were like yin and yang. Yet they was the best of friends. Alex was her mother threw and threw. He was never good with Alex just like he wasn't with Jane.  
"I really want to have a relationship with you Janey bear. I really do. But.." He was interrupted by Jane. "But you don't even try Richard. You don't. I hear from you MAYBE three times a year. Im lucky I see you that many times. Its hard to have a relationship with someone you don't bother to contact them." She told him.  
He nodded and looked at his youngest. She was little girl. A sweet Daddies girl. He remembered her waddling up to him screaming 'daddy' when he returned home from work, or her crying until her dad came to tuck her in, she wanted to always have him read to her. After he left, it was like she saw him in a completely different way. Which is exactly what happened. He knew it. He knew she hated him for thinking her mom was crazy, for breaking their family up. He knew that Jane had to grow up to much at such a young age, because of her mothers crazy obsession with the mythical Creature. He didn't believe in the Creature. He thinks that the murder of Trish's brother broke her, and she needed something to put the blame on since they never caught the killer.  
He thought that taking his daughter away from Trish would protect his daughter, but his case wasn't enough. The court didn't think that Trish was incapable of taking care of Jane. So Trish kept custody of Jane when Jane begged that she wanted to live with her mom.  
"Look... I am going outside.." She told her father, who seemed to be done talking since he hasn't spoken in a bit. He opened his mouth, but closed his mouth and nodded. She walked outside and walked over to the garage that she sees is opened. She smiled seeing Carter doing some work on his bike. "Hey. You let me sleep in." She told him as she walked up to him. He smiled over at her. "You seemed really tired last night, and was so adorable in you sleep." She smiled, walking up behind Carter, and hugs him from behind. She sighs deeply after taking in his smell. He rubbed her arm, and moved one of her hands to kiss it. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
She nuzzled his back. "I just had an awkward run in with Richard." She said simply. "Ah. You ok?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "Yeah... I just wish that he'd just tell me that he wanted nothing to do with me. Instead he tells me that he wants a relationship. He tells me he finds it hard to talk to me." She told him.  
"I guess it is hard to talk to someone that holds hate against them." Carter said wisely. She moved away to look at him. Her green eyes clashed with his dark brown ones. "I don't hold hate towards Richard." She said crossing her pale arms.  
He raised an eyebrow. "I know you do love Richard in a small way, but you do hold hate and resentment against him as well. He may not contact you a lot... but you don't even attempt to try to contact him. So I guess you both are in the wrong in a certain way." He told her.  
She leaned back so that she was slightly sitting on his bike as she looked at him. "Don't give that look. You know that I am right babe." He told her crossing his large muscular arms making them bulge a bit more. The two looked at each other before she sighed and looked away. "Ok you're right. I'm resentful of him. He tried to take me away from my mom. He broke our family apart. He didn't believe my mom. And then he ignores me. We use to be sooo close and now we are practically strangers." She told her boyfriend.  
Carter sighed, reaching out and grabbing his woman by the waist , pulling her to him. He hugged her and she hugged him. Jane was actually taller then her when he was sitting like this. So she leaned over and laid her head on top of his. They didn't see the angry Creature watching the loving and touching scene. 


End file.
